I Like That Dog JTHM Oneshot
by BlueABC123
Summary: Nny finds a stray chocolate lab outside his house. First oneshot. :


I Like That Dog ~=~A JTHM One shot~=~  
>Dedicated to Sadie. 3<p>

I walked outside, wiping the blood off my hands with an old rag. Sometimes being a homicidal maniac gets... Lonely. I sat down on the steps and rested my head on my knees. With a sigh, I put the rag down.  
>"Well," I said to myself. "Another beautiful night. And spent alone."<br>That's when I noticed a little dog across my front yard. I'm pretty sure it was a chocolate lab.  
>"Hey there," I said to her softly (I was assuming it was a her). "I'm Johnny. Johnny C. But most people call me Nny for short."<br>She cocked her head and came a few steps closer.  
>"Please ignore the blood stains on my shirt," I told her. "I just um... Yeah. But don't worry. I rarely kill animals. Plus, I have no reason to not like you."<br>She wagged her tail. I watched her with a fond expression.  
>"You must be a stray. I think I can help you. Stay here, ok?" I instructed.<br>No, I wasn't expecting a reply. I got one anyway though, if you count barking as a reply.  
>I rushed inside and took out two bowls. I poured water in the first one and put some leftovers from my fridge in the second one. When I got outside I put the bowls down and the dog came over to them. She looked up at me questioningly.<br>"For you," I prompted. "Go on."  
>I swear that dog was thanking me when she looked up at me with bright eyes and wagged her tail. She ate the food and drank the water. When she was finished, she trotted up to me.<br>"What is it?" I asked.  
>She wagged her tail. I was practically forced to smile. I petted her head and she gave me one of those doggie smiles. "Well, thanks for stopping by, girl. Maybe we could do this again sometime."<br>She wagged her tail again and happily walked away. I smiled again and put my hands on my hips. I wasn't lonely anymore. The next night I refilled the two bowels and went outside. Sure enough, the little chocolate lab came trotting up to me. She gratefully ate the food and drank the water. I pet her and sat down on the steps.  
>"You know," I said. "I like you. You're a good listener. Much better company than most humans. People would probably think I'm crazy for talking to a dog but I don't really care. I have no one else. Besides, humans can be so stupid sometimes."<br>A little while later, she trotted off and I went inside. Most people at this time would go to bed at that time, but not me. Anyway, in the morning, I decided to visit my neighbor, Squee. He screamed when he saw me for some reason. What's so scary about a homicidal maniac coming through your window?  
>"Hey, Squee!" I greeted.<br>"Um, hi," Squee said quietly.  
>He was sitting on his bed with the teddy bear I had stabbed when we first met. I sat down next to him.<br>"I've been feeding a dog," I told him. "A chocolate lab. She's a good dog. Maybe you could see her sometime."  
>He raised an eyebrow. "You've been feeding the stray?"<br>"You've seen her?"  
>"Yeah. Daddy called animal control last night. He doesn't like dogs. He says animal control will take her away."<br>I gasped. "I have to go!"  
>With that, I ran back to my house and looked around for the dog. I didn't see her so I ran up the block. After about two hours of running around, I finally saw her. "There you are!" I yelled breathing heavy. "Thank God."<br>I bent down and pet her. She wagged her tail.  
>"Excuse me!" a lady behind me said.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I'm from animal control," she told me. "I'm supposed to take that stray."<br>I tried to think of what to say. "Um... Uh... I... This is my dog!"  
>She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then what's her name?"<br>"Uhhh... I haven't named her yet."  
>"Yeah. Sure. That dog's coming with me."<br>"No!" I yelled. "Her name is um, uh, Sadie! Yes! Sadie!"  
>"And why should I believe you?"<br>I smiled and took out my knife. "I suppose you don't have to."  
>I was glad the dog- I mean Sadie- was safe. I liked that dog.<p>

Yes, yes, it's OOC, but it was my first oneshot, so forgive me.


End file.
